Cullens Go To Hogwarts
by Dawn Mason-Cullen
Summary: This is a story a friend of mine wrote on . her name is Erica. She is a fanfiction goddess. This is a story were the cullens are called to hogwarts to protect Harry. They have to pose as wizards and witches. It's lots of fun!
1. The Visitor

Chapter 1: The Visitor

Someone is coming to visit Alice said, her eyes slightly unfocused. She was having one of her visions.

Anyone we know? Esme asked, nervously. It seemed that, in recent history anyway, those words were ominous usually the beginning of trouble.

No, nobody I recognize Edward?

I listened, trying to catch the thoughts of the approaching stranger He knew Carlisle, or at least new of Carlisle. Do you know someone called Hagrid? I asked Carlisle?

Hagrid? He replied Hagrid there is only one Hagrid I have ever heard of, and I wasn t even sure if he was real Could it be?

I puzzled over his thoughts. It was clear this was not someone Carlisle had met, but what did he mean that he wasn t even sure he existed.

Oh my Oh my Alice s face went blank again. I watched as she saw the stranger approaching now noticing something was different, but it took me a few moments to figure out what. He was walking alone, but he seemed out of place, or wrong. Then I saw what it was he was too big Or the trees were too small. The landscape looked familiar I could see the recognizable driveway up to our house, the familiar foliage lining the way but this guy was huge in comparison.

This Hagrid you knew of was he excessively large? Alice asked.

Oh my, he is real Carlisle s thoughts alarmed me. Esme prepare the house. I don t know what to expect, but this is unusual. It is best to be prepared.

Esme quickly flipped the switch that pulled metal shutters over the solid glass back of the house. Carlisle called us all down to the front room to prepare.

We have a visitor someone who, until now, I wasn t even sure existed. His name is Hagrid he his half giant, half human, or at least that is what the lore says. From what I had heard, he is friendly and is usually good hearted, but I don t know anything for certain. As I said, until just now, I didn t even know he existed for certain.

The tension was high as we waited in silence, not sure what the night would bring. I was thankful that Bella was safely at home in her bed, though a part of me desperately wanted to have her by my side, just to know that she was safe with me. My logical side knew better. If things went terribly wrong tonight, it would be better that she was at home.

Thump, Thump, Thump the knocking at the front door sounded like someone was trying to break it down with a club. Jasper, Emmet and I got in defensive positions around the door, prepared to jump in if needed. Alice s face went blank as she focused on the immediate future. Esme and Roslie stood to one side, ready to attack if it came to that.

It will be okay. Alice finally said. We breathed a collective sigh of relief, He has a message for Carlisle and Edward. It affects us all. Suddenly she was grinning. I searched her vision to see why.. Oh, this could be interesting.

Well, I guess I should welcome our visitor, Carlisle stated, not sure what Alice had seen but taking her word that there was no danger. Good evening he said to the stranger as he opened the door, Welcome to my home. My name is Carlisle. Would you like to come in?

I d be muc obliged. A rough, booming voice replied back, as in walked the largest human we had ever seen. He had to stoop almost to his knees to clear the standard door frame and I wondered if, due to his width, he would fit at all. He was almost twice as tall as an average man and nearly five times as wide

Rubeus Hagrid s th name. Everybody calls me Hagrid.

We re very pleased to meet you Carlisle offered his hand when Hagrid finally squeezed himself into our entry way. It was fortunate that our house was designed to be very open with high ceilings. As it was Hagrid had to sit on the floor to be able to carry on any type of conversation.

Carlisle then gestured back toward us During the process of Hagrid s entrance and settling in, we had all backed up considerably. Carlisle frowned slightly at what could be construed as our rudeness, as he introduced us, Hagrid, this is my family: Esme, my wife, and our children, Edward, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Everyone, come and meet Hagrid. He is an assistant to Dumbledore, a gentleman I was fortunate to have met some time ago.

We all filed forward and greeted Hagrid in the order we were introduced.

Well, then, the introductions are take care of Down to business. Now where was me note he padded around his leather clothing, checking pockets and creases until he found was he was apparently looking for, Ah, yes, here it is An urgent letter from Albus Dumbledore. He said as he presented an envelope to Carlisle.

The envelope looked as though it had come from another time, one closer to when Carlisle was changed then the rest of us. The paper appeared to be parchment, the address written in calligraphy and having the appearance of being written with a fountain pen. It was bulky and as Hagrid handed it to Carlisle, I noticed it was sealed with wax.

Thank you. Carlisle responded as he took the letter.

You sees, Dumbledore needs you to come to Hogwarts righ away. There s an issue a brewing with Harry Potter nots that there ain t always something with Harry. That boy is cursed with bad luck. I smiled as I recalled someone else with that particular ailment.

Carlisle smiled as this Hagrid recounted what was supposed to be in a private letter.

I guess I shouldn t ve said that well, it s all in the letter

Carlisle opened the letter then, scanning it over at once, then reading to the rest of us.

My old friend Carlisle,

Very dark times are upon us, or I would not have risked sending you this letter. A very dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort, is gathering strength. He is using all his power to reappear as he once was and take control in the Wizarding world. This would have far reaching implications in the muggle world, as I am sure you can understand, affecting all creatures, magical and otherwise.

We have a young boy who is the key to our freedom, Harry Potter. His life is at great risk and I need assistance in protecting him. I have received a prophesy that Harry will be entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, though he is under aged and unprepared for such a battle. I fear this is the work of this wizard in an attempt on young Potter s life.

There are few people I trust with such a task, and those I do trust, are already known to Lord Voldemort. I need someone who would be unknown to come to Hogwarts to help protect young Harry. I hope you will accept my invitation to teach at Hogwarts over the coming year. We have an opening in Herbology that I think you could fill given your extensive knowledge. I assume your family would also accompany you. We may have need for the services of your son, Edward.

There is much to discuss, and time is short. I ask you to consider this request with haste.

Your old friend,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

There was a moment of silence then as we took in all that was said, realizing that we were not much more clear about what was happening then before the letter was read. Questions flooded to me all at once, as not only my own but the entire family s thoughts penetrated my head:

What, there are Wizards? Why hadn t I heard of this before? What is with this Harry Potter? Why don t they just un-enter him from the contest? Can I be in charge of protection? Wizard or not, I ll bring him down That one was Emmet.  
When did Carlisle meet this Dumbledore, and why is he asking for our help Does this mean we have to move again? I m almost done with high school. I wonder if I could take him He is huge, but still, I am stronger I wonder how strong half-giants are? Emmet again.

Well, then, there it is so shall I tell the headmaster you accep his offer? Hagrid said, hopefully.

We all looked up at him in shock. Was he serious? We were just wrapping our minds around the existence of a half-giant and Wizards And now he was asking if we were ready to go to Hogwarts, whatever that was, to defend against a dark Wizard?

Ah, Hagrid I think my family may have a few questions. Do you have leave to respond to them, or do I need to take them up with Dumbledore directly? Carlisle started.

I ll try me bes to answer what I can. I m only the groundskeeper. Hagrid responded, looking slightly disappointed that Carlisle didn t answer in the affirmative immediately.

All right. Thank you. Hogwarts I am assuming that is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Yes, that is right. He responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And Albus Dumbledore is now the headmaster of this institution?

Yes. He began to eye Carlisle as though he questioned his intelligence.

Carlisle turned to us then I m afraid I may need to fill in some of the gaps, here. Albus Dumbledore is a Wizard I came across once in my visits to England. Wizards are not immortal as we are, but do live much longer lives then normal humans, or muggles as they call them. I met him not long before I settled in Chicago, where I met you, Edward, he looked down at me. He was young then, almost thirty, but was already a very talented and well regarded Wizard.

I did not know much about his world and, in fact, know very little to this day However, he did tell me about the existence of Wizards and a school where they developed their magical skills This is the Hogwarts referred to in the letter.

Over the years, I have heard word from and about Albus from time to time. That is how I heard about Hagrid. It was really just a story in passing about a half giant who was working with Albus at Hogwarts. I don t know much more then that. I also recall hearing about some sort of uprising that occurred roughly 13 years ago It was very dark and there was concern it would have an effect on the entire world, but it died down. I didn t ever hear why, but I do remember hearing the phrase he, who shall not be named . I am quite sure, however, I have never heard of the boy you speak of, Harry Potter

You ve never hear of Harry? Hagrid looked incredulously at Carlisle and then the rest of us. Finally accepting that we, indeed, had never heard of this Harry Potter, he launched into an explanation, Well, Harry Potter is the one who defeated Volde er, he, who shall not be named in the first place. When he was bu a baby, Harry was attacked along with his mum and dad. His parents die , but when he, who shall not be named, attacked Harry, he survived, and he, who shall not be named, was killed. Or at least that is what everyone though . He is famous the most famous Wizard of all time. He looked back at us all then as if he imagined we would now recall that we remembered this Harry Potter, but, of course, we didn t.

Carlisle, Esme started, the first of all of us to have actually spoken since the stranger arrived, Why haven t you ever mentioned any of this before?

The Wizards protect their identity as strongly as we protect ours. They do not, hastily, bring others into their world. It was only because I was involved in an incident that I came in contact with Albus at all. And, it was only because of what I am, that I maintained that knowledge otherwise the spell they use on muggles would have erased the memory from my mind. Carlisle explained, There was never any need to share the knowledge it was no more then a passing event in my long life In context, until now, it was insignificant

I finally found my voice, Why does he know about me, then? I searched through my vampire memories which were as clear as the day they happened, but found nothing. No reason to believe that I had ever met this Albus Dumbledore.

As I said, I met Albus just before settling in Chicago. We corresponded sparingly after we first met. In one of my letters I told him about my first attempts to create companions you, Edward, and then Esme. We haven t corresponded since then, and so I am sure he is unaware of the rest of you.

Yes, that s true. He said I was to find Carlisle, Edward and Esme Cullen. He never mentione four more o you s. Hagrid piped in. Had a lot of fun findin you I did. Not easy to track down And this land is bloody huge, if you don t mind me sayin .

I saw then, in his mind, that he had to cross the ocean by boat and then travel the country on foot. I guessed he wouldn t fit on any commercial airlines and I couldn t imagine a vehicle that would fit him.

Well, I best be off He said, suddenly. What should I tell Dumbledore? he asked Carlisle.

Tell him I will consider his offer. I would, very much, like to confer with my family and, I am wondering, if he would consider meeting with me before I finalize my decision.

He thought you might say that. Here are airline tickets for the three of you to come to England. Dumbledore would be happ to meet with you and discuss the details. I m not too sure of them all me self. As I said, I m only the groundskeeper.

Do you want anything to eat or do you need a place to rest? Esme added then. We had some food stocked now that Bella was a regular visitor, but I couldn t see where we would be able to offer him a place to rest.

No, I need to be on my way. I res when I need to I ve a long journey.

I could only imagine, as he now had to walk back across the country and then travel to England by boat, how long it would take him. I wondered if we would make it there before he did if we came at all.

Thank you, Hagrid. Give my best to Albus. I ll be seeing him soon. Carlisle shook his hand and Hagrid stooped and squeezed himself back out of the house and started off down the path.

We all stood in the living room watching him go for once, the shock and amazement did not flood me with thoughts everyone was truly speechless in voice and mind. 


	2. Family Conference

Chapter 2: Family Conference

We gathered in the dining room to discuss this sudden possible change in our lives and the weight of new knowledge that was thrust upon us. It was going to take a little time to consider all that we had learned tonight and even more to decide what we would do as a result.

First of all, do any of you have any questions? I can try to answer, but I want you to know that I don t know much more then any of you. Carlisle started.

Ya, when do we pack epic battle with Wizards and Giants, here I come. Emmet grinned from ear to ear. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Do you know what this Tri-Wizard Tournament is? Jasper asked.

No, sorry. This is the first I ve heard of it. Carlisle responded.

Is this school a university or college? Rosalie asked.

It s equivalent to our middle or junior high and high school It s a boarding school for wizard children children who develop magical skills when they are young. When they are identified, they are sent a letter inviting them to Hogwarts This usually only happens to children from magical families, however, occasionally non-magical families produce a magical child. When this happens, a representative from the school visits the family to explain what is happening. Carlisle explained.

So, if it is a boarding school, where would we stay would we have to stay in separate dorms? Rosalie continued, her temper starting to rise. I am not living celibate for an entire year to protect the life of this Potter kid, no matter how important he is.

Whoa, I never thought of that, flashed through Emmet s mind there is no way I m doing that!

Rosalie, I have no idea what Dumbledore would expect, but I am sure we could make arrangements. Carlisle responded, guessing at her obvious concern. At this point, I can guess that he doesn t even know that our family has grown. But I will take your concern under consideration. I am sure that Alice and Jasper would feel the same way.

I looked down at that point I didn t have the same issue with Bella. We were still engaged, after all but would I be willing to live apart from her in another country for a year? Would she? I didn t think so the thought was painful to me, almost like I couldn t breathe, if breathing was as important to me as a human.

Carlisle I started, not sure how to put my concern into words. We were engaged, but I had no permanent claim, yet.

We ll find a way. was his simple reply. He knew my concern before I raised it. Esme reached over and rubbed my back in understanding.

Alice, what do you see? Carlisle asked then.

I see us at a large castle, with several students. I see Edward in a school uniform, and Rosalie. By the way Rose, you rock that outfit.

Of course she does. Emmet grinned, mentally picturing Rosalie in some plaid skirt, white shirt with tie, short vest and knee highs. I shook my head and tried to block out the rest of the vision.

I also see a smaller castle, more likely a manse or estate home. It is difficult. There are many images so none are too clear or stay too long. Until we are decided it is difficult to say.

Can you see the Wizards, though? He asked.

I could see where his question was leading, even without my extra sense. Ever since the werewolves, we had become aware that Alice s visions had holes. We knew the limitations based on the decisions of others, but before we had not realized that she could not see some types of creatures.

I could see Hagrid clearly enough, about as clearly as a human. The wizards seem to be about the same, although it is difficult to know for sure since I don t have one to focus on. Until I do, they are only bodies and faces. However, it isn t like the werewolves, who are just a total blank.

That is encouraging. Carlisle said. If we decide to go, your ability would be very helpful. And, also, Jasper I don t know what we might be facing, but if Dumbledore says we are heading for some sort of magical war, having your knowledge and expertise would be helpful.

Jasper just nodded his head in acceptance.

I guess the question I really need to ask, is, are we willing to consider this request? If so, I will need to go to England to discuss the particulars with Dumbledore and I will need to know if there is anything I need to ask him to ensure any of your qualms are satisfied

Sleeping arrangements are key! Emmet called out.

Of course, Emmet, as I already said, I will be sure to take that concern into consideration.

How are we going to pose as students, when we aren t magical? I asked. This had been on my mind since the visit since I was specifically mentioned in the letter.

I don t know, but I will be sure to discuss it with Dumbledore.

I guess I would just like to know more about this tournament, what the specific threats are and the history of the conflict, so I can consider strategy Jasper added.

Of course, Carlisle nodded.

My only condition demand is that we stay together. Esme said quietly, but firmly. I won t accept us being separated.

Carlisle looked back at her with such love in his eyes it would have made me ache if not for the fact that Bella was now in my life. There was no spoken response, only a slight nod, and unspoken understanding.

Do you have any ideas of how or if to broach this with Bella? I mean, I will need to prepare her I asked tentatively. I worried how she would take this.

Bella is a part of this family, Edward. We have no secrets from family. Carlisle responded, then added for my benefit: Do what you think best, Edward but don t try to protect her for her own good. It is better to be upfront

Edward, she will be fine. I can see that much. Alice added, and I could see from her vision she was right. Bella would take it in stride, as she always did. Should I expect anything less?

Well, then, it looks like I have a plane to catch. Carlisle stated. I call you as soon as I know more.

We have a plane to catch Esme added.

Carlisle smiled, Of course. 


	3. Delayed Plans

Chapter 3: Delayed Plans

I ran over to Bella s as soon as Carlisle and Esme left for the airport. I still couldn t imagine how they were going to avoid beating Hagrid to England. It just didn t seem possible, but then a lot of things didn t seem possible a few hours ago.

Bella had spent the evening just being with Charlie. Ever since graduation, the announcement of our engagement, as well as the plans for our wedding and the changes that would occur as a result, she had tried to spend more one-on-one time with Charlie, before she would have to say good-bye, possibly forever even if that one-on-one time meant watching basketball or baseball or hockey on the flat screen.

The plan was to attend Dartmouth. Bella was still pushing for an August wedding, but I was trying to hold her off for another year to give her a chance to reconsider her options for eternity. I didn t hold out much hope for her changing her mind, and as I reconciled myself to that, I began to be hopeful for the changes in our lives that would result. I was certainly looking forward to being able to call her my wife. That, I didn t want to wait for. I frowned. What if we were gone for a year? Even if Bella came, would we put the wedding on hold for an entire year. I wasn t sure if that was what I wanted.

When I got to the house, I found it quiet. The game must be over. I listened for Charlie s voice and heard his muffled thoughts dreaming of fish. He was asleep. This was good. I quickly crawled through the window to her room, finding her on her bed reading.

Good evening. I said as I entered the room, appraising her relaxed figure. She was curled up on her bed with a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. The glint of the ring on her left hand, which was holding the book, caught my eye, sending a flood of warmth through me. She had already showered for the evening, which seemed to be her routine, and was dressed in the sweetest set of blue pyjama pants and a tank top. She was mesmerizing.

She jumped up as she realized I was there. Edward she exclaimed in an excited whisper, as she jumped from the bed and flew into my arms, only slightly tripping on the last step, resulting in her falling into me, as I caught her. I felt the familiar burn, always slightly stronger after being away from her for so long, as well as the relief. Being apart was painful, even for a short while. When we came back together, it was like the missing piece of myself, my heart, returned to my body and I was whole again.

I bent my head down and kissed her hair, inhaling her fragrant scent. I missed you, too. I chuckled. Then I couldn t resist. I knew we had things to discuss, but I had missed her and I wanted to remind myself that she was mine. I scooped her up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on the comforter. I sat on the edge of the bed, looked down at her, memorizing her face, as I carefully traced her cheek, her nose, her lips with my finger. Then I leaned down and gently placed my lips on hers, taking in her aroma, and her taste.

She eagerly pressed back, her arms involuntarily winding around my neck to pull me closer, as she always did. I was better prepared now that I knew it was coming. I was able to maintain control as she pressed herself to me. Sitting helped too, I had learned. I lingered a little longer before pulling back.

She pouted, You never get carried away

That wasn t true, but I was in particularly good control tonight. I had things I needed to talk to her about. That s not entirely true...

Yes it is!

Bella I warned. I didn t want to repeat this argument tonight I need to talk to you about a situation that has come up. I started very seriously. I looked up at her then and saw panic rise to her face, coupled with fear. It was a faint shadow of her expression when I told her I was leaving. It s not bad, so don t panic, but we need to talk about this because it affects you. I quickly added.

Okay she said I watched as the panic and fear bled from her face and a stoic expression replaced it. I marvelled at her ability to calm herself. I supposed that all the undue excitement of the past two years had something to do with that. As long as we are together, I can handle whatever it is.

I smiled in reassurance, I promise you, it s not as bad as you might think, but it will require a leap of faith. I am about to share with you some interesting information that might be difficult to accept . I paused while I assessed her status. She continued to remain calm, so I went on, Tonight we found out that there are wizards in the world. In particular, a group of wizards who have requested our help so I am wondering, how do you feel about not going to Dartmouth next year.

I was never planning on going to Dartmouth next year, so that is hardly a problem. She started I wondered if she had missed the part about the wizards.

So, these wizards have requested our help in keeping a particularly important young wizard, Harry Potter, safe. It would require relocating to England for the next year, so instead of Dartmouth, our cover would be a university in England They have specifically asked that I be involved, though we aren t sure how yet. Carlisle has just left to discuss matters with the headmaster I stopped then, looking into her face to see if she would faint or have an episode

She appeared to be fine well more then fine actually. She was grinning. So, are you saying that we are going to move to the UK? With the entire family? And live in a castle? A real castle and meet real wizards who do magic?

Alice s vision had shown she would be okay with it, but I wasn t prepared for this. She was excited. You do realize that this might necessitate holding off on any changes for the year I said, hesitantly, and possibly the wedding

I don t see why. She answered back stubbornly, If I m going to be out of commission at Dartmouth, I don t see why I can t be in England.

Well, love, I started, carefully, this is a boarding school. If I am going to play the part of a student, I might have to stay in one of the dorms If we are married, that might be challenging. And, when I change you, I want to be fully available to help you through the first steps of being a newborn vampire. Plus, you won t be able to be around people, wizards or otherwise . I looked down then, as I played with her fingers, so I wouldn t be able to see you very much

I realized then that there was no reason to delay. She could, as she said, be out of commission in England, just as easily as anywhere else it was only my selfish desire to be with her every waking minute of the day that made the idea impossible. I conceded, I suppose you are right. We could go ahead with our plans get married this summer and go through the change once we move and get settled in. We will have to check on satisfactory local wildlife only you will have to accept Alice s or Jasper s help in adjusting to this new life, if I am to be of assistance to the wizards. Of course, we haven t agreed to this at all, yet. Carlisle is flying over to discuss the matter. We can say no.

She was quiet, deep in her silent mind, as the crease appeared between her eyes and she bit on her bottom lip. I tried to wait patiently for her to speak, to share her thoughts with me. I tried, but it was becoming unbearable, Bella, please what are you thinking?

If we wait until next summer, I will still be nineteen but it will have to be early in the summer like the day we get back I mean the very day we get back. She said sternly, then she moaned, NO! I can t agree to this. I was all ready for this to be over and done this summer so I could start living the rest of my life, or existence, whatever, with you now we are waiting a whole year!

Her hands flew to her face as her cheeks flushed red. I carefully peeled them back. Please Bella, don t cover your face. I don t want to miss a minute of it. We don t have to do this. I can call Carlisle right now and let him know that we can come, but I can t be a part of this or we can say no all together. I was hasty to relieve her pain.

We don t know everything yet, do we? she asked. I shook my head no. Well, let s just wait on Carlisle and get all the information. I suppose, though, if I had to choose between being changed now, but missing out on being with you for the first part of life, and waiting for a year, I would choose waiting but maybe that won t be necessary. She said hopefully.

So, just for the record, the idea of wizards doesn t concern you in the slightest? I asked, still marvelling in her calm acceptance.

Not really I mean, if there are vampires and werewolves, I suppose wizards come with the territory she stated simply.

I shook my head. You are amazing, do you know that? I asked as I pulled her to me. How had a managed to deserve a creature such as her? 


	4. The Plan

Ch. 4 The Plan.

Carlisle and Esme returned three days later to report what they had learned of the situation and ask us to make a final decision. Again, we met around the dinning room table, this time I had Bella at my side.

Somehow, Hagrid had managed to arrive in England ahead of us, or at least it seemed he must, as Dumbledore was waiting at London Heathrow for us when we got off the red eye. He had already made arrangements for us to stay at a local bed and breakfast, out of the way from the main tourist area. The proprietors, the McDiarmids were used to having travellers from overseas who might need a day or two to overcome jet lag. We had a shared room, posing as a couple travelling with their Grandfather. Dumbledore is as meticulous about keeping up appearances as we are. Carlisle stated, clearly impressed over the details Dumbledore had gone through.

He was surprised to hear of the additional family members However, after some thought and discussion with us we came up with a possible solution, should we choose to go.

Sleeping arrangements? Emmet asked

Yes, I ll get to that Carlisle frowned. Hogwarts is actually located in Scotland. There is a small town, south of Edinburgh, called Peebles. On the southern end are the remains of a castle Neidpath Castle. What most people see is the castle tower, a ravine where the River Tweed runs, and then a large area of forest and hilly farmland. In actual fact, the hills and farmland are an illusion. This is where the school is located.

If it s an illusion, how are we supposed to find it? Jasper asked.

Dumbledore or one of the other Wizards will show us. Once we ve been shown, we will be able to see it.. Carlisle replied. I know, this is difficult to believe, but apparently this is how the spell works .

So where will we live? Rosalie asked.

In the nearby town The town is quite small, only about 8,000 in population. On the north side of town is a smaller castle, Castle Venlaw. It currently runs as a bed and breakfast, though business is not as busy over the school year as it is in the summer months. Dumbledore knows the owners. They have been considering doing some restoration work, but have been wavering as they also have desired a break to travel. He thinks he could convince them to allow a family to come restore the place while they live there for the year.

I looked at Esme then, knowing I would see the excitement in her eyes. The opportunity to restore a castle was impossible to resist. Alice started clapping her hands in anticipation as well.

Alice, this restoration will have to be to period. And there are no closets, only wardrobes! Esme said sternly. Alice s face fell only slightly.

And our cover story? Jasper asked, his mind already on strategy.

Yes, thank you Jasper It is not uncommon for wizards and witches to marry muggle mates. So I will pose as a Wizard and Esme will be my muggle wife he smiled at her as he spoke, which also opens the door for both magical and muggle children. Alice, Jasper and Emmet, you will be muggles. Edward and Rosalie, you will be magical, posing as exchange students from America. Since they are playing host to the two other magical schools one from France and one from Hungary a couple of American exchange students will fit right in.

Alice, we need you to be available for your gift. Though you might have a better time posing as magical because of your gift, Dumbledore agreed that having you free to consult at a moments notice was more important. Additionally, I thought you might enjoy working with Esme on the renovation project.

Alice grinned wickly, Yes, I m sure we ll have fun discussing what, exactly, is a period restoration

Rose, we will need you to be a part of student life, to keep an eye and ear on what people think, particularly the female population. You won t be staying in the dorm Carlisle added quickly, seeing the look on Rosalie s face harden, but you will have access as a part of one of the houses. Edward, you as well, though you will also have other responsibilities I will get to those in a moment.

Emmet, Dumbledore came up with an excellent idea for you something I think you are really going to enjoy. I knew you wouldn t want to be far from Rosalie, so we found an assignment for you on the grounds. As Hagrid mentioned, he is the groundskeeper. That involves watching over the creatures of the dark forest and he could use an assistant.

Cool! What kind of dark creatures are we talking about?

There are centaurs and giant spiders and the possibility of dragons.

Emmets eyes danced with enthusiasm and he imagined wrestling a dragon.

Jasper, like Alice, we would like to use your ability and knowledge. Dumbledore doesn t know exactly what will happen, only broad strokes. We would like to have you available to provide your experience in military strategy as we plot the next moves in this contest, as well as your ability to affect the emotions of the student body when necessary if you are agreeable. Therefore we don t have a specific duty for you, but you are welcome to assist Hagrid and Emmet when you wish.

Jasper turned and punched fists with Emmet then. I was moderately disappointed. It was clear there was another task or role I was to play and it must be significant as Carlisle was waiting to the end to present it. It would have been fun to wrestle dragons with Emmet and Jasper But I would do my duty, what was required of me

As far as the rest of the student body is concerned, Jasper and Alice are attending school in town. The students only go into town on breaks, and they don t mingle with the town s students, so there should be no issue with the fact that they won t actually be enrolled in school.

That leaves you, Edward and Bella. Carlisle turned to look both of us, his face and his thoughts hesitant. Edward, Dumbledore wants to enter you into the actual contest to keep a watch out for this Harry Potter. He is a younger student, 13 years of age, not actually old enough to enter. How he becomes entered and, eventually, chosen, is currently unclear, and once chosen, you can not back out. All we know is that his name is produced as a contestant from the goblet of fire. There are three tasks which are currently unknown but they are dangerous to muggles and, possibly to us as well. While we are immune to spells that would destroy mortal human bodies, which the wizards and witches possess, there are dangers that could harm us like fire. So I have not agreed to this on your behalf. I think you need to consider it very seriously before you agree.

Bella, you are part of this family. And yet, I do not know you as I know the rest of my children. I did not want to make any plans for you as I didn t have the opportunity to speak with you and I did not want to suppose I could imagine your wishes. Dumbledore has the ability to have you pose as a witch at Hogwarts also as an exchange student or you could remain in the town as a muggle. His expression turned soft, compassionate, as he considered what he had to say next.

You and Edward had planned to marry this August and to change you into a vampire. You may also want to consider whether this is the best timing for that or not. Again, I will leave that to you to discuss. This is not something I feel I should thrust upon you. You and Edward need to discuss it but we will need a decision very shortly as Dumbledore will need to make arrangements for us, should we choose to do this.

Carlisle turned his face to the rest of the family then, taking a moment to look each one in the face with the same love and concern he had for all of us. For that matter, I should say to all of you this is not thrust on any of you. I made arrangements which I thought would be satisfactory to all of you, but, of course, this needs to be something we do together unanimously. Perhaps you should take some time to discuss this with each other

I could see from the minds around the table, this was an unnecessary concession on Carlisle s part. The rest of my siblings were already decided and had moved onto thinking of the next steps of the plan. Jasper was considering where he might locate information on magical wars and battles to gain better insight into what he might encounter. Emmet was imagining what other dark creatures might exist in the dark forest and, of course, battling each one he came in contact with in his mind He also imagined what it might be like to wrestle Hagrid, though I didn t think Hagrid was one to wrestle Rosalie was picturing herself at a new school, full of adoring adolescent boys and the object of every adolescent girls envy. Alice had already slipped out of the room to Google Castle Venlaw with Esme close behind her

Wait a minute Carlisle, what about the magic. How are you and I and Rosalie and, possibly, Bella supposed to do magic This is a magical school. I suddenly asked.

Well, as exchange students, you won t be required to take all the courses. Some courses would be entirely possible for a muggle with enough knowledge like Herbology and Potions as well, two of the faculty, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall will know of your presence and purpose. They will watch out for you. Rosalie, that should be enough for you to get by. Edward, on the other hand, you will need some magic to get through the tournament. Dumbledore can obtain for you an enchanted wand that will do a series of specific spells. However, he is also toying with the idea of having a student work along side you to deal with any issues that may be encountered. As someone actually in the tournament, you will gain quite a bit of attention. There may be situations where you will be called upon to exhibit your magical ability in unanticipated ways .

I could see in his mind where this was going and I braced myself. I knew Bella wasn t going to like this

So he suggested that, perhaps, one of the witches could pose as your girlfriend? Carlisle said apologetically, the statement directed at me, but looking at Bella.

WHAT! she screeched. Then flushed red in anger as tears pooled in her eyes. I watched her close her eyes as she took some deep breaths to calm herself after a few moments the colour drained from her cheeks and she seemed able to speak again. The room was silent, though I heard Emmet s thought Cat fight! as his eyes danced in amusement and he and Jasper shared a grin. I didn t need Alice s gift to see a bet coming on.

She finally opened her eyes to see that the remaining Cullens in the room were staring at her. She immediately flushed again, out of embarrassment now for her outburst. I m sorry, Carlisle. That caught me off guard.

Perfectly understandable. He responded softly, looking only at her with the kindest of eyes, fully of fatherly love. This was the other reason I made no commitments for you. Not only is this dangerous for Edward this will be difficult for you. I know how you feel for Edward. I know that you will not want him to be in danger but if he is, you will want to be nearby. However, it might also be very difficult to be nearby, but not with him to appear only as friends and acquaintances You need to know and consider that before you and Edward decide what you are willing to do.

She looked down at her hands, as she played with the ring on her left finger. I knew that if I looked in her eyes now, tears would be threatening, but she would hold them back in the presence of my family. I put my arms around her lovingly and rubbed her arm.

Let her decide, Edward. Carlisle directed at me. This will be hard for her, but it is only the beginning of the difficult things she will need to do as a part of this family, to protect the family.

I only nodded. I didn t want Bella to have to face this decision to have to live with the pain of whatever she decided. She had already given up so much was prepared to give up everything to be with me. And now she was asked to, in essence, give part of that up as well.

Let s go. I whispered to her. She just nodded her head. We left by the nearest exit as I threw her on my back and ran to our meadow. 


	5. Decisions

Ch. 5 Decisions

I didn t know what to expect when we arrived at the meadow and I let her down from my back. Instead of letting her go, I swung her around to face me and pulled her into an embrace. We had already been through so much, I wondered why the fates would throw another obstacle in our path. I wondered if we should go forward with our original plan get married, have her changed we would be apart during the day, but we would then have all night. I swallowed at the thought

I pulled her to the ground with me, kissing her eyes, which were streaming tears, wiping them away with my lips, her cheeks, her chin, her neck and finally her lips. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer, as if such an embrace would force away the difficult decision before us. She wasn t done kissing me, but I pulled up anyway to tuck her head beneath my chin and hold her tight to my chest. I sat with her in my lap, holding her close in vain hope we would physically bond us so that we would not be able to be apart.

Why? she asked I knew what she meant. Why was life always throwing these things in our path.

We don t have to say yes, love. I responded. Then I reluctantly pulled her away and forced her to look into my eyes. We really do not have to do any of this. This is a request. We are free to say no I said with certainty.

I know she said, but the sadness in her voice told me she had already made her decision. I suspected she had made it the other night, before all the details were worked out, and now she was trying to figure out which part of this decision she could best live with.

What are you thinking? I asked gently.

I am thinking I would be even more of a horrible person if I refused to go along with helping this Harry person. I am thinking that I might be able to live with that if I could steal you away right now, and be able to put this all behind me she took a deep breath, to steady herself. She spoke with more certainty, but I won t be able to forget and if something happened to this Harry just because I was too selfish to let you go I couldn t live with myself.

I pulled her back into a strong embrace. There are others who could help. This isn t on your shoulders I tried to reassure her.

Who? she demanded. Who else could help, Edward? If they are looking for someone who is practically indestructible, who could potentially fit in with wizards and witches, and who could live in close proximity to warm blooded humans without killing them who else could that be?

I could see her point. However, until a few days ago, I hadn t even realized there were witches and wizards and I had been part of this world for almost a century. Bella, if it isn t right for us, if it is too much to ask, we can say no. Surely a man like Dumbledore has back up plans

I could see her eyes were doubtful, but she nodded her head in acceptance of my words. Still, it would be selfish she said, going deep into thought.

No, not selfish just realistic. It isn t selfish to set out your limits I replied softly, tracing my thumb along her arm.

What do you want to do? she looked up at me then.

I want to do whatever you want to do. I said softly.

Thanks then the decision is all on my shoulders. She stiffened. Very passive aggressive, Edward.

I smiled at her sulk. She was trying to avoid the issue by picking a fight I could see through that. Bella I forced her eyes up. This is not your decision. This is our decision. I want to honestly know what you want, what you can live with

And I want to know the same from you. I don t want to think that you are simply going along with what I say, nor do I want you to make a decision for me This needs to be a discussion She insisted.

I could see what she was saying. So often, in our early relationship, I had simply made the decisions, trusting that I knew better Only I learned that often I didn t know better, that her intuition and perception were better then mine. So, I had resorted to trusting her judgement, her decisions and making them work. I could see now what she was saying. If I did that, and things went bad, the results were, seemingly, on her shoulders.

Okay, Bella. I understand. I will tell you what I think and what I want, but I want you to do the same to be completely honest about what you want and what you are willing to live with, okay?

Sounds good to me she brightened up slightly.

The idea of spending a year at Hogwarts, regardless of the circumstances is intriguing. I didn t even know there were wizards and witches in the world before a few days ago. To spend time with them, to learn more about their lore, their life It excites me. I have spent almost a hundred years learning about the world of humans. To find that there is an entirely new world here, within this one there weren t words to describe my level of fascination. As soon as I had seen the vision of Hagrid s visit through Alice s mind, I was intrigued.... On top of that, to make some purpose of my life, to find a way to make a difference, especially be a part of something that might have far reaching consequences it helps me believe I might just have a soul that there might be hope for me yet.

I took a breath then I needed to also share my hesitancies both in the interest of full disclosure as well as to ensure she was able to share hers. On the other hand, I am anxious to marry you. For that, I don t want to wait a year. I would drive you to Vegas now, if it wasn t for how much it would hurt Alice, and break the promise you made to her. And the idea of having to spend my days treating you like simply a friend seems just impossible Worse still, spending the days apart from you it causes me physical pain. The idea of taking you, putting you in danger again, is very difficult for me to reconcile, and yet I know I can not leave you for a year. That is not an option for me Finally, putting myself in danger, when I know that if anything happened to me, what it would do to you I couldn t finish. I already knew what it would do to her. It would do the same to me There would be no life left to live without each other. I understood that now that it was the same for her as it was for me.

I realized I had looked away from her face, staring into the darkening sky while I concentrated on sharing my full thoughts and feelings with her to try and consider all angles of my feelings I pulled myself back to her, looking into her face to decipher how she was feeling. She stared back at me with an unfathomable expression on her face. There was wonder and pride and something else

Do you always think and feel so many things at once? she asked quietly.

Yes, I suppose I don t say everything even just now, I ve only just highlighted, not gone into the full depths of what I am thinking on this particular issue, but yes.

Wow she replied, I thought it was just me You always seem so sure of your path. I just figured you only saw one way To hear what you are wrestling with it is very satisfying. It makes me appreciate you even more. She pulled me close then, I love you.

As I love you. I held her for a moment and then pulled her away. Now it s your turn.

Okay I ll try to be as open and honest as you ve been Being away from you for an entire year also not an option for me, so we agree there On the positive side the idea of Wizards, and Witches, Magic, Castles, on top of just living overseas for a year I don t know how to say it you ve opened up an entire mythical world to me. In one sense this is simply an extension of that but still it amazes me. And England or Scotland, wherever It is the birthplace of all my favourite pieces of literature. If you only said we were going to study abroad, that would be enough to excite me then the magic on top of it I don t know if I could accept giving up the opportunity, especially as it doesn t appear to be a regular occurrence. Knowing that you didn t even know about this world and you ve lived as long as you have, makes me think this is a once in a lifetime or perhaps existence opportunity

On the downside firstly, you being in danger. I don t like it, but we have been through worse and come out okay. I can accept that as long as I know appropriate precautions will be taken and that you won t let yourself get killed! I would be really pissed if you did that! Being apart from you at all, even if it were just during the day every day I saw her face tighten in pain she didn t finish the sentence. Being able to see you everyday, but only say hi as we passed in the hall, would be difficult, but not impossible. Especially if we can be together at night. It would make it easier if you lightened up on one of your conditions she raised her eyebrow suggestively.

I smiled at where her suggestion was leading. I m not saying no, but from what I understand from speaking with Carlisle and my brothers that might make the just-being-friends thing even more challenging

She frowned at my objection. I thought I was supposed to share all my thoughts and feelings

I m not saying no just adding my own thoughts. I defended However it was something to consider. But if things went, well, not well, that would necessitate her change Let s put that on the back burner. Let s just say it is open for discussion, after we decide what we are going to do.

She smiled at her small victory, Well, as I was saying, being just your friend every day would be difficult especially if you have to pretend to have another girlfriend. I don t know if I can help not being jealous. But I can try. I have no qualms about waiting for the wedding, except that I don t really want to wait to be changed however, what I want is more then just you doing it. I want you to be there as I take my first steps in this new life, to hold my hand as learn to be a vampire I don t want to learn all this while you are off at school, saving the world Plus I really want the wedding to be a chance for Charlie and Renee to say goodbye. If I get changed before the wedding, then I ll be different at the wedding. And I m not sure that is exactly what I was thinking she got lost in thought then, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

And I like the idea of being a part of something important. I know I said I thought it would be selfish to say no and it would be but that s not exactly what I mean. I mean that this is the opportunity to do something for someone else. I m sick of being the person everyone is running to save it would be nice to be the hero or at least one of the hero s...

She wanted to do this, I realized. She really did. I couldn t contain my enthusiasm, So, you really want to go?

She nodded her head excitedly.

So we just need to figure out the details.

I guess so I recall you saying that one particular detail is open to discussion she started.

I sighed deeply. I did say that. And I wondered if it was possible to be together, really together at night but just be friends during the day. Yes so let s talk about it. Let s suppose we agree to go forward with that particular detail, and something goes wrong.

Nothing is going to go wrong

We don t know that. We re discussing here let s just say we do and things go wrong, I will have to change you. Then you will have to go through being a newborn vampire without me. So, you need to be willing to accept that.

But nothing is going to happen. She insisted, the crease deepening between her eyebrows as she was deep in thought. Finally she conceded, But if it did, you re right.

Okay now this is new for both of us. What do you think it will be like, to be that intimate at night, and then friends during the day. I am not sure I can do that, especially if I have to pretend to be with someone else. I m not saying no, I m just saying that I think that would be challenging for me. And of course, I would prefer to wait until we are married, but you already know that.

She sighed deeply, Well, I don t feel the same way about waiting until we are married, but I do respect that is how you feel. She swallowed, pausing, then her words came out like a gush of water, I really don t want to wait, Edward, I really don t. I want you, every part of you, now She stopped, took a deep breath and thought for a bit. Okay, I can see your point. I don t know what it will be like either, but it will be hard enough to pretend to be friends I don t want to agree to this, Edward

I could see her struggling. Bella, we don t have to decide this particular detail today. I think we ve decided to go? she nodded And that you would be at the school, as opposed to living in town? another nod And we won t change you until it is over? she hesitated for a second, then nodded And, about the other thing we can think about it, okay?

Okay she said then she looked up at me with gleaming eyes, We re really going to live in a magical castle in Scotland?

Yes I pulled her in closer, our shared enthusiasm boiling over. I bent her face up and kissed her then. She kissed back enthusiastically I went with it, falling on my back, pulling her with me, kissing her until she was breathless. Pulling away, I couldn t help but laugh I knew there would be danger. I knew there would be problems to overcome, but I was so excited about going and that she was also excited I couldn t believe it And I felt like we had moved to another level in our relationship.

I looked back at her How I loved this girl! Then the excitement and joy in her face was replaced with another emotion fear. What am I going to tell Charlie?

No problem tomorrow you and I are going to have a special delivery with acceptance to the University of Edinburgh Freshman Year Abroad program!

Really? When did that happen?

It didn t, we will forge them tonight. I grinned back at her

What about when Charlie oh never mind. It s not like he is going to come over and check! We re going to Scotland!

We jumped up then, both excited to go back and tell the rest of the family.

As we approached the house, I saw Alice waiting for us on the front porch. She jumped up and ran to us excitedly I m so glad you ve decided to go and with a whole year to plan your wedding it is going to be even more amazing! She clapped her hands with glee.

Alice! No! The wedding will be no more then it would be if it happened this August. AND it has to happen the day the very day we return. She was firm and I could see she wouldn t waver on this.

Alright! But maybe we could do the wedding in Scotland? At the renovated castle?

Alice!

Okay, okay let s go tell the others! 


	6. Packing up to go

Ch 6 Packing up to go

Charlie was a significantly easier hurdle then either Bella or I had anticipated. Of course, he was thrilled at the delay in the wedding plans and the fact that we would 'officially' be staying in separate boys and girls dorms. Thrilled was actually an understatement. I could see, in his mind, he was ecstatic and a bit relieved

We spent the rest of the day packing. I could see a plan developing in Alice s mind and I knew Bella would be furious.

Bella, don t you want me to help you pack Alice started in her sweetest more innocent voice.

Sure, Alice, that would be really nice. Bella had no idea what she was setting herself up for.

I shot Alice a look. Go easy I warned in a low, hushed voice.

You just stay out of this, Edward. This is girl s business Besides, Bella will need to be prepared for every eventuality I cringed as I saw her plans for Bella, knowing how much she would hate it.

Bella, you come with me Edward has some other things he needs to take care of. She said forcefully as she steered Bella away.

Not too long later I heard Alice as an expletive coming from the oversized closet upstairs. I shook my head, knowing there was nothing I could do to save Bella from this particular terror.

I found my way downstairs to meet up with Carlisle. There was more information I needed to prepare myself.

I am so pleased that you and Bella came to an understanding Carlisle thought as he heard me approach, so proud that you are both willing to help. She s a good woman. He said out loud.

I know. I replied. That was what I loved most about Bella, her beauty that came from inside the character of her being. She took my breath away, if that were possible.

This will be difficult for her. She is being brave no courageous. But this will be hard. Have you considered how you might deal with the challenges He asked, his thoughts clearly pointed toward the charade we would have to put on while at Hogwarts.

Only the mechanics of it, really. She has suggested that taking our relationship to the next level would be something to consider. To give us a piece of what we thought we would have after this summer but

But you are worried you don t have enough control . I nodded and you don t feel right about being intimate before you are married? I nodded again, looking down.

He sighed deeply then, putting a hand on my shoulder, waiting for me to raise my eyes to his. Edward he said out loud, you are a most remarkable man. Your love for Bella is enough to give you the control you need. So don t worry about that. As far as your moral beliefs, I can t tell you what to do about those, but if it is a concern, we could always perform a civil ceremony now and have a religious one later

I just don t know if I can and then be her friend and date someone else I drifted off.

That would be difficult, he agreed. He tried to imagine pretending to be friends with Esme. To meet her and be able to give her a cool or friendly hi, without the passionate love that radiated from his core and shone through every part of his being. He shook his head. It will be difficult was all he said.

There are other difficult matters can you tell me any more about this Tri Wizard Tournament? I asked. This was what I had really wanted to talk about, what I had come to find him for.

Well, Dumbledore didn t give me a lot of details, but I can tell you what I know. This is a contest between the largest magical schools in Europe. There are three tasks in which you are to demonstrate courage, intelligence and, of course, magical talent. Wizards have died in this tournament, so the danger isn t to be taken lightly. Of course, you will have some advantages. Still, it will be difficult.

If it is between the three magical schools, how am I going to get into it?

Dumbledore seems to think he can enter you as if you are student from a magical school in America. As the only entrant, you would be the successful champion for that school It will be somewhat unprecedented, but it is necessary, given the circumstances.

Can you tell me more about that? Did you learn more about what is going on with the wizard war?

It would seem that this Lord Voldemort began gathering followers about 25 years ago. He grew in strength and power until he was prepared to take control of the wizarding world and, by extension, the rest of the world. He is hungry for power and will stop at nothing to get it. He has followers called death eaters, who practice dark magic. A group of Wizards gathered together to oppose him, but he started killing them off one by one. The last couple he killed were Harry Potters parents. He used a curse that instantly kills. However, when he went to kill the baby, something happened and the baby lived, while it seemed Lord Voldemort was destroyed. However, he was only reduced to a practically lifeless existence. He has been subsisting in various forms until the time he can return in full strength. There have been several incidents at the school since Harry was of age to attend all seem to be attempts on his life. There really is only one person who would want this young boy dead, Voldemort.

I see I thought about that. I couldn t imagine the pressure that was on this boy. He was only 13 and he had already had attempts made on his life? What kind of fear must he live in? I wonder if he is bitter? Or has all the attention made him brass or cocky? It will be interesting to meet him and find out what kind of person he is

I think you d better check on Bella, Carlisle thought then, I think she has had just about enough of Alice for now.

I chuckled as I turned and bound up the stairs.

Alice, I m going to be in a school uniform all the time why, Why, WHY would I need a full wardrobe of designer dresses? I will never wear them!

You can never be too prepared, Bella. Besides, this is a boarding school. There are bound to be formals, dances, parties Alice argued.

Dances ug! I won t go besides, if I can t go with Edward, what s the point?

Bella, don t you want to go to dances? Have you learned nothing since you ve been with us? Dancing is a part of life

Alice!

I swooped in then and gathered her up. I need to borrow Bella back for a few moments. It looks like she is packed enough, Alice. I ll get her luggage and bring it down stairs. I gave her a stern look to let her know this particular event was over. Bella just snuggled in closer to my chest as I started carrying her away to my our room.

Edward, this is as much for you as for her, Alice shot back in her mind.

I left her with a warning growl. So, did you survive? I asked.

Barely she sulked. You could have come back sooner, you know!

I chucked, What happened to my brave Bella who didn t want to always be the helpless one? You know you need to learn to stand up to her. I teased.

I know she sighed, I just don t want to hurt her feelings.

Alice will be fine. She is very capable of taking care of her own feelings.

We were at the room then, so I took her in and lay her down on the bed. I just wanted to hold her close to me for awhile. As excited as I was to be off to learn more about this new magical world, I knew once we were there, life would be crazy and hectic. We wouldn t have much time together. I wanted to make the most of it now.

She looked up at me with wide eyes as I silently lay down beside her, pulling her close to me. I stared at her face, memorizing each curve, each hollow she flushed then under my scrutiny and I revelled in the beauty of it. Then I couldn t resist any longer I carefully touched her face, outlining her cheek bones, her eyes, her nose, her lips keeping careful gage on the amount of pressure I traced lower, down her neck and along her collarbone before bending in for a kiss.

Kissing Bella was pure pleasure. The warmth of her lips flooded through me, creating electrical shocks that coursed through my entire body. Her reaction was, of course, even more of a pleasure. She threw herself into the kiss with reckless abandon Whereas the previous night I had been careful to sit up, to create some distance between us which helped maintain my control, tonight I held her as tightly as I dared, embracing her warmth, edging closer to the edge

I released her lips then and kissed her face, allowing my lips to memorize what my eyes had completed moments earlier. Then down her jaw and along her neck, inhaling her scent and embracing the accompanying burn.

She was breathing heavily now and I knew I needed to slow down I wondered, could we do this could we go further? A year had never seemed like much time to me, not in comparison with a century but right now, a year seemed like a very, very long time. I sighed and pulled away, knowing this wasn t the time, regardless of what we decided.

I saw her small pout as I stared down at her, but she didn t voice her objection. I love you. She said.

As I love you 


	7. United Kingdom, Here we Come!

Ch 7 United Kingdom, Here we Come!

We left early the next morning, picking up Bella from her house where she said good bye to Charlie.

Well, Bells don t get all hopped up on bangers and mash over there.

Thanks, Dad. I ll miss you.

I m real proud of you Bells. Work hard.

She gave him a hug. I could see tears in her eyes as she approached the door I was holding out for her.

He looked over me grudgingly, You have a good year too, Edward.

Thank you. I am sure we will. I could hear that he was making an effort. Ever since we announced our engagement, he had decided to try to like me, though I could see it was a challenge he saw me as the boy who was stealing his little girl away. I could appreciate his concern, especially in light of the eventual result her becoming a vampire.

Our flight departed from the Sea-Tac Airport in Seattle. Dumbledore had arranged for the extra ticket Hagrid had left with us to be changed along with additional seats, all in first class, to London.

If the school is south of Edinburgh, why are we flying into London? Jackson asked, his mind strategising.

We will be meeting up with Harry Potter and a few others and attending the World Cup Carlisle explained, careful to not make any specific references to the existence of Wizards.

The World Cup! Emmett exclaimed, excitedly, then with confusion, But the World Cup isn t on right now.

Not that World Cup, Carlisle went on, This is for a sport they play. He told me to tell you, You ll see .

Bella let out a coughing laugh. I looked down at her questioningly.

It s just that, the first time I watched you play baseball, that is what you said to me. It is sort of funny to hear it said to you. For once, I m not the only one in the dark. She laughed.

Soon we were up in the air, flying toward England. We were fortunate to get a direct flight on British Airways, making the trip easier to manage with eight of us, and all the extra baggage thanks to Alice. It also gave Bella and I some time to talk. Our family were the only ones in the first class section, and they would be discreet about listening in on our conversation, so I thought this might be the best time to continue our discussion from the other day.

So, Bella, I was suddenly uncomfortable. I looked down at her left hand, which I was currently playing with, noting the ring that held so much meaning to me. With a pang of regret I realized she would have to remove it before we met up with the wizards. I took a deep breath and started in, Have you given any more thought as to what to do about our arrangements?

She looked at me quizzically, I thought our arrangements were finalized. Aren t we staying at that castle?

I was thinking of our other arrangements Carlisle offered to do a civil ceremony, you know so that is an option.

She sighed, I see that is what you are referring to. She sounded annoyed.

I heard Emmett cough to cover up a laugh from two seats in front of me. All right, so most of them would be discreet We had such a good discussion before, and we ve both had some time to think about things, I just thought we could talk about it while we have all this time together on our trip over.

Oh. She said, So what have you been thinking about?

Well I started, A year didn t seem like a long time in comparison she stiffened up, but pressed her lips together to avoid interrupting me. But more recently, it has seemed like a very, very long time.

Emmett broke into another coughing fit.

Maybe we should continue this conversation later I said to her, standing, reaching over the row and giving Emmett a smack on the head with my in-flight magazine.

I ll behave he said, stifling a laugh, I promise.

We might as well talk about it now. Bella said, It s not like we are going to get any more privacy in the house She thought for a minute and then launched in Listen, I don t want you to think I ve changed my mind on what I agreed to earlier on waiting, like we had agreed before this whole trip came up. I know it is important to you, and I want to do everything right this and the wedding It is just that, when I agreed to that, we were looking at August, not next year. A year does seem like a very, very long time to me, too.

I understood what she was saying. I wouldn t hold her to our earlier commitment. Things had changed two months was very different from a year. I just hoped we could come to a compromise, So, as I was saying before Carlisle has offered to perform a civil ceremony.

NO! We heard from one row up.

Alice, you are not a part of this conversation. I warned.

A small, pixy like head popped up over the seat and glared back, How dare you consider it, Edward. What kind of a brother are you?

Alice I warned. Jasper pulled her down into the seat as she sulked. I felt his calming influence as he tried to get her to relax and let us have this incredibly awkward conversation.

Emmett got up then and walked toward the lavatory. What is he doing? Why would he need a lava oh Bella looked up in response to Emmett clearing his throat as he, held out the folding lavatory door, gesturing to us as if he were the porter of at a hotel, showing us to our room. Bella flushed as I glared back at him.

Emmett, get back down here and leave them alone. Rosalie hissed. He quickly returned to his seat with chagrin. We didn t hear anything else from him for the rest of the trip.

I didn t know how to get back into our discussion, nor if I wanted to. I leaned away and looked out the window, gathering my thoughts. I heard the faint scratching of pen on paper beside me. Bella must have given up as well and was writing her mother. However, when I finally turned back, I saw her eyes, shining with emotion and an envelope that said, Edward.

I looked from it to her with wonder. She pushed it forward as a tear escaped her eye, falling down her cheek. I reached over and carefully brushed it away, and then leaned across and kissed her face. She was the most amazing creature. She pushed the envelope a little more forcefully, with a whisper, Take it, before I change my mind.

I opened the envelope to read her note.

Edward,

I love you more then anything in the world. I love you more then my life. I want to be with you forever in this life and the next. I know you believe in that possibility.

I don t know what this next year holds for us, but I know whatever we face, we can face it if we are together. I love you.

You know I want to be with you fully. I want to be yours in every way. That means every part of every day. I don t want to wait, but I also don t want to have just part of the picture I ve painted for myself of our life together. I want it all, and for that, I am willing to wait.

I love you, Edward. I always have since the moment I saw you. I always will.

Bella

I read it over twice before looking up at her. Here, I had been ready to give in. The civil ceremony or not to give her what she wanted, what we both wanted to give her some small piece of what we had dreamed about for this fall. I swallowed back the emotion that flooded through me, both the love and the regret.

We could always re-evaluate at Christmas, she whispered conspiratorially with a small grin that didn t quite reach her eyes.

I pulled her to my chest and held her there for the remainder of the trip with the exception of a few human moments of course.

We landed at London Heathrow, where we were met by a tall aging man, with long flowing white beard and hair. His clothing was peculiar, like someone who wasn t quite sure how to put an outfit together, with a suit that were a few decades out of date. Alice would have something to say about this.

Carlisle, my old friend he came to us with enthusiasm. I was reminded of Aro and his overt friendliness and courtesy, yet without the underlying threat. Yet, like Aro, I sensed that this man was capable of more then he appeared. He carried himself with a certain air of authority or power. Perhaps it was confidence.

Albus Carlisle embraced him. This my family. He said as he introduced each of us.

You ve already met Esme They embraced warmly as if old friends.

Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle announced as they both shook Dumbledore s hands.

Emmett, you look like you can handle yourself. Hagrid is looking forward to having your help dealing with some of the wildlife around the school.

Emmett s eye s shined with excitement, I m looking forward to that as well.

And Rosalie, you are radiant. I am sure you will be a most welcome addition to our student body.

Thank you. She said, tossing her hair lightly over her shoulder.

Jasper and Alice. Carlisle continued.

Alice you have a most remarkable gift. I am truly eager to learn more about it.

Thank you I hope that it will be as helpful with your kind as with ours. Alice replied.

And Jasper your experience, I ve heard many great things. I am sure you will be a great help to us as we plan and strategise our next moves.

I would be pleased, sir Jasper replied, and I could see a hint of his military background in his demeanour.

And, of course, Edward and Bella. Carlisle concluded.

Edward he said with surprise. You look he didn t finish his thought. I was astonished at the control he had over his mind. He didn t let a stray thought wander during our entire introduction. Interesting You are a most welcome addition to our student body. Your contribution is greatly appreciated.

I simply nodded in response.

And Bella, you wonderful girl. You have a difficult path a head of you this year. Thank you for your sacrifice.

She blushed, It is nice to meet you too.

We must be on our way. We have much territory to cover this morning, and very little time to get there. I have transportation waiting to take us to our meeting point. I have already arranged for your luggage to be taken directly to Hogwarts.

We exited the airport to find our transportation three old fashioned black cabs. It was still dark out, due to the time change. It was only 3 in the morning. Bella stumbled along beside me, clearly jet lagged.

We will be heading out into the country to a meeting place. I will tell the drivers where to go. Once we arrive, we can discuss more. He said as he stuck his head into the first car to give directions.

The cabbie looked confused as he mumbled over the direction in his head while we piled in. I pulled Bella closed to me, encouraging her to go to sleep. I didn t know how far we had to go, but she would be exhausted by the end of the day, I was sure. Her body would take some time adjusting to the difference in time, while ours were not affected at all.

We sped away from London into the country side, as the moon shone down. Welcome to the UK I whispered to Bella s sleeping form. 


End file.
